ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
AmpFibian
AmpFibian is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Amperi from an unknown planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, AmpFibian is a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long tentacles that function as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs. AmpFibian has green eyes with no pupils and white swipes on his body, resembling lightning streaks. His main body has three segmented, skirt-like parts, one for his head, chest and abdomen. AmpFibian wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, AmpFibian looks almost the same except that the Omnitrix symbol is now on his mouth and his green eyes are larger with the black outlining in them becoming much more prominent. His fins are now pointed instead of curved (His body segments are much the same). The lightning streak swipes on his body have been altered. Powers and Abilities AmpFibian can manipulate and produce lightning and electricity. He can launch them in electrical blasts, and as of Cosmic Destruction he was capable of generating a large energy blast surrounding him. He can also absorb electrical energy and relaunch attacks, as seen in Deep, when AmpFibian did so to the Piscciss Volann guards' energy net. AmpFibian can also become pure energy in order to enter electrical cables. AmpFibian can release puddles of water from his palms that can shock someone with physical contact. AmpFibian has the ability to become intangible. As displayed in Inspector 13, he is capable of combining that with his electrokinesis to electrically shock objects and beings he phases through. Even though AmpFibian has not yet trained himself to do so, Ra'ad could read Kevin's thoughts by sensing the electrical pulses of his mind.http://www.dwaynemcduffie.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=72475#p72475 AmpFibian is capable of flight. AmpFibian's tentacles can extend multiple times their length. AmpFibian's lack of bones allows him to squeeze into extremely tight spaces. AmpFibian is capable of respiring underwater and swimming at enhanced speeds. Weaknesses AmpFibian can use his electricity underwater, but if he is using electricity while entering water, or only part of him is in the water, he will shock himself.http://dwaynemcduffie.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=87297#p87297 AmpFibian is weak against enemies who drain electricity, like Phil. Since his body is very frail, heavy objects falling on him can make him faint. History Ultimate Alien *In Fused, **AmpFibian's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling Ra'ad's DNA, trapping Ra'ad in the Ultimatrix as well. Aggregor tried to take AmpFibian to replace Ra'ad. Kevin managed to put the Ultimatrix in Reset Mode, turning AmpFibian back to Ben and freed Ra'ad. *In Deep, **AmpFibian swam to Piscciss' core. *In Viktor: The Spoils, **AmpFibian's electric abilities were used to put King Xarion's mind in Viktor's body. *In Inspector 13, **AmpFibian was used by Kevin to phase through the Techadon Robots and destroy them. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **AmpFibian defeated Ultimate Kevin. Omniverse *In Have I Got a Deal for You, **AmpFibian was used to save the Screegit. *In Special Delivery, **AmpFibian defeated the Kraaho and Seebik. *In Rad, **AmpFibian caught Pax. *In Return to Forever, **AmpFibian tried to fight, but is reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA Scanner. *In Max's Monster, **AmpFibian was used to battle Phil. *In The Rooters of All Evil, **AmpFibian was used but got defeated by Swift. *In A New Dawn, **AmpFibian appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances Video Games AmpFibian Cosmic Destruction2.png|AmpFibian in "Cosmic Destruction" 631699 20110912 640screen001.jpg|AmpFibian in "Galactic Racing" Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction AmpFibian is a playable alien in Cosmic Destruction. Ben 10: Galactic Racing AmpFibian is a playable alien in Galactic Racing. Punch Time Explosion and XL AmpFibian is one of aliens used by Ben as special attack. Naming and Translations Etymology AmpFibian's name is a portmanteau of the words "amp" and amphibian (with the "ph" changed to a "pF"). Trivia *AmpFibian's DNA was sampled from Ra'ad. *AmpFibian and the other Andromeda aliens have powers linked to a certain element, for AmpFibian it's electricity. *AmpFibian is the only Andromeda Galaxy alien that Ben used in the same episode he was scanned in. References es:Ampfibio Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males